


MOUTH SHUT AND EYES WIDE OPEN

by Amphigorym



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigorym/pseuds/Amphigorym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough may not say much, but that doesn't mean he can't see what's in front of him.</p><p>Set following "The King's Demon" Written for the Doctor/Master Unfast at the 'Ultimate Ambivalence' Community on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOUTH SHUT AND EYES WIDE OPEN

It honestly shouldn’t have surprised him that Turlough would be the one to figure it out. The boy might not talk a whole lot, but all the while he wasn’t talking, his mind was taking in everything around him.

“So,” he said to The Doctor, after the whole unpleasant affair with The Master masquerading as King was over. “You and him know each other from somewhere else, don’t you.”

There was something about the tone of his voice that made Five look at him, but he simply had that inscrutable smirk on his face. “We were at the Academy together. I once considered him my best friend.”

“I’d wager you considered him more than that.” 

The Doctor simply stood there with his mouth open as Turlough walked away.


End file.
